


Family

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little story about family life





	Family

Jemma yawned but quickly covered her mouth. She looked around, not wanting mommy to have heard her because that would mean a nap and she didn't want one. She just wanted to keep playing but mommy always insisted on her having an afternoon nap. The brunette continued to stack up her blocks, wanting to make a big tall tower. It was getting so high that she had to stand up to keep building it when May walked over.

"Hi baby" Mommy greeted her and Jemma looked up, sucking on her paci which bobbed up and down in her mouth. Mommy came to sit down next to her but she was still focused on her tower, deciding it was too much effort to keep making it tall she started to split the tall pile into two separate towers of blocks. Her butt hit the floor when she moved to sit back down but slipped, luckily mommy made sure she didn't hurt herself. A small whine left her lips and a few tears fell at the impact but she hadn't really hurt herself and her diaper had cushioned her fall a little. 

"Careful little one" Mommy said in a soothing voice, gently moving the small brunette into her arms properly when Jemma crawled to her and rocked her slowly. Jemma nuzzled at her chest sleepily, sucking her thumb now since her paci had fallen out. May picked the paci up and wiped it on her shirt before placing it into her baby girls mouth, having nudged her thumb out the way first.

"There, all better now" Mommy said softly and kissed her cheek, Jemma settled contently in her arms "I think someone needs a little nap, huh? Would you like a bottle first?"

Jemma shook her head at first, but she was craving the comfort of her bottle so nodded after a moment. Coulson had walked in too so when Melinda got up she went straight to prepare a bottle and Jemma barely had time to whine before Coulson reached to pick her up, settling her on his hip gently.

"Hi baby" he greeted her, she was still sucking her paci but mumbled a hello back. His attention turned to Melinda who was stood looking at her phone, the freshly prepared bottle rested on the counter in front of her.

“Im needed” she sighed, picking up the bottle as she walked back over. Jemma whined and Coulson gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Skye just went down for her nap, I'll feed Jemma then get her settled" Coulson offered and Melinda nodded, looking to Jemma a moment.

"Daddy will stay with you baby girl, mommy will be back later after her work is finished" she soothed the girl, who reached for a hug. Coulson briefly let her down so she could hug Melinda before carrying his little girl back to their bedroom.

As daddy had said, Skye was fast asleep on the single bed next to his double bed. He sat down on the vacant bed and lay Jemma next to him, taking her paci and putting it on the beside table before carefully positioning her in his arms to feed her the bottle. She sucked at it happily, eyes drifting off peacefully as she grew more tired again. Next thing she knew, she had woken up with Skye now lying next to her. The girl had her thumb in her mouth and it was clear that her pull up had leaked. Just a quick glance at the other bed revealed it had a large wet stain on it so Skye must've had an accident. 

Jemma wanted to ask if Skye was okay and see if she could help but she just felt too little for responsibility right now. She just wanted to lay there and relax and not have to care about anything beyond if she should watch Bear in the Big Blue House or Sesame Street during her tv time after dinner. She closed her eyes again but Skye had realised she was awake.

"Jemmaaaaa" Skye whined. She carefully snuggled up to her side, arms locking around her waist. Jemma knew that Skye wasn't going to let her get back to sleep. Another whine of her name and Skyes feet kicking at her ankles made Jemma eventually turn around to face her.

“I’m wet” Skye pouted and Jemma let out a small sigh “I want mommy”

“Mommy is working till later” Jemma told her and this made Skye sulk, tears pricking at her eyes. Jemma called for daddy, wondering if he was close by since they were both clearly feeling quite little and seemed odd he would’ve left them there without being close by in that case. She heard the door open and was glad when Coulson walked in. He took a look at the other bed and realised what had happened, picking Skye up into his arms.

“Did you have an accident baby?” He asked and Skye nodded against his chest sadly, Jemma watched as he soothed the girl and took her into the bathroom to get washed and changed. She felt strangely lonely with both daddy and Skye out of the room, hugging her teddy bear close until they returned. She was glad when daddy sat next to her on the bed and snuggled up to him, feeling relaxed as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

“It’s nearly dinner time girls, we should get going to the kitchen” he told them after a few moments of calm and Jemma looked up at him.

“Will mommy be there?” Jemma asked him and he replied with “hopefully”. She really hoped he was right, but followed along to the kitchen anyway. Coulson was holding her hand and carrying Skye who still seemed a little sleepy. Jemma saw May in the room soon as they entered and let go of daddy’s hand to run towards her, it felt like a long way to her but in reality she was being held in mommy’s strong arms within a few moments. 

“Missed you” she told May and the older woman kissed her forehead before moving her to a chair at the table, sitting down next to her with Skye and Coulson on the opposite side. The others filtered in, Jemma was secretly thrilled when Bobbi chose to sit down next to her, and dinner started. It was nice to be able to eat like this, as a family, though Jemma did have some problems with food. She had always been labelled a “fussy eater” but generally didn’t have a big appetite and especially when stressful things had been happening she tended to lose it almost completely. 

Jemma was just pushing her food round on her plate, she did like lasagne but all the stress from the week before they were allowed to be little from Friday afternoon and through the weekend had carried over. She could feel Bobbi watching her and cringed a little, though the girl was like her big sister and the whole team seemed take the little members of their family in their stride, it still felt a bit embarrassing. She looked to Skye who had happily eaten most of her plate already and was threatening to fling a forkful at Lance who was teasing her before May gave the girl a warming glare. Jemma’s eyes moved back to Bobbi and she wondered if her sister would feed her like she sometimes did. Thankfully, the older girl seemed to realise what Jemma wanted without her having to speak and carefully moved her to her lap

“Hey munchkin” Bobbi said, moving some hair from Jemma’s eyes gently “Hows about we eat up some of your yummy lasagna and then we can watch Sesame Street with a bottle of chocolate milk huh?” The brunette girl nodded at that, it helped that Bobbi made her tv decision for her since she was feeling much too little to decide and having Bobbi feed her made her feel much safer. She settled into the girls embrace and dutifully allowed her to feed her some forkfuls of food, getting just over halfway through the bowl before she began to refuse, turning her head away.

“Good girl, well done. I’m proud of you” Bobbi said, kissing the top of her head and handing the rest of the bowl to mommy who was taking them to wash up. She stayed contently in Bobbis arms for a few more moments, the woman was gently rocking her which felt so nice and calming. They moved to the couch and mommy brought her bottle over to which Jemma thanked her.

“My good girl” Mommy praised her and Jemma smiled brightly “I just have a tiny bit more work to do, but I’ll be back once you’ve watched your tv show. Bobbi will be here looking after you and daddy is taking Skye back to the room so he’s not far away if you need him, okay?” Jemma nodded and mommy gave her a parting kiss before leaving. Jemma settled into Bobbis arms again and the woman pressed play on the Sesame Street dvd before positioning her bottle to feed her.

After a little while, Jemma felt someone check on her pull up and she made an indignant sound.

“Sorry baby, just needed to check, I think you’re too little to tell me right now huh?” Jemma looked down with a sad expression but nodded, and Bobbi rubbed her tummy soothingly which felt wonderful.

“My tummy feels sore” Jemma admitted quietly and Bobbi cooed at her, pulling her into her arms properly.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. Do you need to try the potty?” She asked and Jemma nodded. The potty was scary but she trusted Bobbi to keep her safe. The taller blonde took her to the bathroom and stayed in the room with Jemma whilst she went, though it became obvious that Jemma was in fact suffering from some tummy trouble. 

“Poor baby, it’s not very nice is it?” Bobbi said when she walked over and Jemma clung to her shirt, burying her face in it as she sobbed gently “Let’s get you cleaned up and we can go have some quiet time okay?” Bobbi was gentle as she cleaned Jemma up, putting her in an emergency diaper they kept stashed in the bathrooms. Jemma felt a little embarrassed by this, though she knew if she was having trouble then the extra safety and protection would be needed. Little or not, the thought of pooping in bed or even just into the diaper seemed horrifyingly embarrassing.

Bobbi carried her back to the room and Coulson greeted them. Skye was lying on the bed, a clearly new diaper on and wearing just a long shirt along with it. She was sucking on her thumb and watching the tv, looking to Jemma when the girl was placed next to her. Bobbi was explaining the situation to Coulson and Skye caught parts of it, though she knew mommy and daddy had said it was bad to eavesdrop. 

“You’re okay, Jem” Skye said as she tried to comfort her, giving her the best hug she could manage and passing over Jemma’s special teddy bear for her to cuddle. Jemma took the bear in her arms and was greatful for Skye trying to comfort her though it did feel a little odd when Skye was usually littler than she was. Bobbi had seemed to have left as Coulson walked back over, Jemma curled up to his side as he gently rubbed her shoulder.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well baby” he told her and she whimpered quietly, pressing her face into his chest as she cried.

“Want mama” she said between sobs and it through both Skye and Coulson off a moment since she never used the term mama or papa unless she really was in pain. Coulson sent off a text to Melinda to see if she was nearly done and to meet them back at the room, he also soothed Skye who seemed upset by the fact that Jemma was poorly.

“It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay” she let daddy soothe her as they all watched the tv together, hoping it would calm down soon and mommy would be back to help her feel better too.


End file.
